yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 97e
Service 97e is a express variant for service 97, and is operated by Abellio Bulim. Since 17 June 2016, it has been operated exclusively with double deckers only, which is compared to the single deckers where crowding and complaints remains the norm. It goes from Marina Centre all the way to Jurong East Interchange, skipping a few stops at Jurong Town Hall Road, AYE, Alexandra Road, Telok Blangah Road and Keppel Road. Bus Service 97e is a Limited-stop Express Bus Service which offers quicker journeys for commuters living at Jurong East and Clementi, linking them with industries at Alexandra, HarbourFront and the City areas of Shenton Way, Bayfront and Marina Centre. Operating during the peak hours, it plies the exact same route as its parent Bus Service 97, but only calls at selected bus stops along its route. As a result, it also charges express fares. The service was first introduced by SBS Transit in January 2005, then branded Fast-Forward and the first Fast-Forward service to be introduced, touting shorter journey times for peak hour commuters and the use of the lowercase e as the service suffix. For a three-month period starting in February 2005, passengers on each trip were offered a complimentary copy of The Business Times every morning. Owing to the success of 97e, SBS Transit subsequently introduced 8 more Fast Forward services to benefit other trunk routes. History *3 Jan 2005: Introduced between Jurong East and Fullerton Road to provide a faster travel between places where there is a high demand by calling at fewer stops. *23 Feb 2009: Calls at additional bus stop along Telok Blangah Rd (Blk 45), also extended from Fullerton Rd to Marina Centre via Esplanade Dr, Temasek Blvd, Temasek Ave and Raffles Ave. AM Peak trips from Jurong East end at Raffles Ave, while PM Peak trips from Temasek Blvd end at Jurong East. *26 Apr 2010: Amended to Marina Bay Sands via Robinson Rd, Marina Blvd, Bayfront Ave & terminating at Marina Centre Terminal via Temasek Ave, Temasek Blvd & Raffles Blvd. In its return trip, it uses Raffles Ave, Temasek Blvd, Temasek Ave, Bayfront Ave & Central Blvd towards Shenton Way, skipping 5 bus stops along Robinson Rd, Fullerton Rd, Esplanade Dr, Collyer Quay & Raffles Quay. The bus stop skipped along Robinson Rd (Opp AIA Twr) will be replaced by (Opp The Ogilvy Ctr). *1 Dec 2013: Calls at a new bus stop (03529 Downtown Stn) along Central Blvd *29 Sep 2014: Route Amendments in Marina South Area: Bus stop 03539 along Central Blvd relocated *28 Sep 2015: Designated wheelchair-accessible bus route (WAB) *13 Jun 2016: Operations transferred to Tower Transit Singapore Pte Ltd from SBS Transit Ltd Bus Stops Skipped to Jurong East (17 stops) *Bus Stop 14071 *Bus Stop 14081 *Bus Stop 14101 *Bus Stop 14131 *Bus Stop 14151 *Bus Stop 14171 *Bus Stop 14181 *Bus Stop 18011 *Bus Stop 18101 *Bus Stop 18071 *Bus Stop 16091 *Bus Stop 20021 *Bus Stop 20031 *Bus Stop 20051 *Bus Stop 28271 *Bus Stop 28221 *Bus Stop 28231 to Marina Centre (15 stops) *Bus Stop 28239 *Bus Stop 28229 *Bus Stop 20059 *Bus Stop 20039 *Bus Stop 20029 *Bus Stop 16099 *Bus Stop 18079 *Bus Stop 18109 *Bus Stop 18019 *Bus Stop 14189 *Bus Stop 14179 *Bus Stop 14159 *Bus Stop 14139 *Bus Stop 14109 *Bus Stop 14089